Relentless
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Part five of the COTR series. If you are reading them, then I can't be bothered explaining what this story is about, simple as it is. I am pretty much over summaries now, I just can't write them. I can say it's a pretty short story though!
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**

Relentless. That's the only word he had for what happened. That's what played through his mind as the crowbar swung down damaging yet another rib. Relentless. It swung down again and again. Over and over, each time hearing the whoosh of the wind and it's cool breeze. That was the only thing not bothering him.

His entire body was either broken or bruised, there wasn't a single part where it didn't hurt. Every hit causing his body to jolt and his already raw wrists to rub against the metal bonds, causing him to release a new kind of whimper.

"You're an interesting one," The Joker whispered into his ear "Far more interesting than the first bird. It was never this fun with him"

Jason wanted to back away, but knew he would never be able to, even if he did leave, after three hours of constant pain, he wouldn't have the strength.

The crowbar swung down again, this time hitting him in the face and eliciting a cry from the boy.

Joker laughed "Your song is _so_ much better than the other's. He barely ever let me hear it! Of course, I didn't beat him as harshly. I preferred to cut him and then I'd leave him alone for a couple hours, but I finally learnt my lesson" He bent down again, Jason's blood dripping from the crowbar down onto his face "Never leave a Robin alone, but I've gotta go"

"What kind of life could a person like you lead?" Jason mumbled defiantly.

"A fun one. I bet yours is awfully boring. I have a dinner date with a very important mystery person. Have fun dying!" Joker called out cheerfully before the door slammed closed, echoing around the large, empty warehouse, followed by the hope reaping sound of the lock clicking.

Jason attempted to stand, falling back multiple times before finally giving up. He rested against the wall and his ears picked up a faint ticking. He twisted his head to see where it was coming from and grit his teeth at the pain it caused. His blurred vision fixated on the red glow in the distance. Squinting in an attempt to put his eyes in focus, he realized what it was.

A bomb. And it only had ten seconds left. He had ten seconds to live. With all hopes of being saved crushed, Jason sat against the wall and closed his glazed blue eyes, a few tears clearing the dirt and dust from his face. He detected the slightest sound of an engine approaching, but it was too late, only two seconds remained.

He started to remember all of his favourite memories. The first time he wore the Robin suit, when Bruce took the night off to stay with him when he was sick, even when they would fight. He smiled a soft smile at them as he slowly opened his eyes and met his fate.

The intense flames burned, the debris stabbing into him, the ringing only leaving his ears as he landed, letting out a last breath and feeling the hand of someone press against his neck. A soft cry, that sounded vaguely like his name, was the last thing he heard before the light of the world disappeared.

 _'Bruce'_ He thought, wishing he could call out to him, to hug him and be told that everything was fine. Then there was nothing at all.

"Jason" Bruce whispered, pulling the cold boy into his embrace "I'm so sorry" He held on tighter, tears flowing down onto his dead son "Why did you have to go after Joker?" The tears began to choke him as he continued to speak to Jason, even though he could no longer hear him " _Please_ come back! I don't care how. I need you Jason. _Please_ " He whispered.

Nothing happened and Bruce completely broke. He forced himself to stop the crying and picked his dead bird up, using his anger to keep himself strong as he walked over to the batmobile. His breath shaky as he laid Jason down in the back of the car and hopped in. He pulled the cowl down to brush away his tears before leaving the burning warehouse behind.

When the snow started to fall, the tears started again. Jason had been waiting for it so Dick and he could have a snowball fight, something they had both been wanting to do for quite some time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Wrote this a while ago and it is part five of the COTR series._

 _I am still in the middle of writing Revenge Games 2 and not having much luck with it so that might take a while. Sorry to anyone who's waiting on it._


	2. Basically More Important Than The Story

**EPILOGUE:**

"This is the first successful attempt we've had" The fuzzy silhouette congratulated the madman.

"Thank you" Joker bowed.

"Of course, you didn't have to put him through so much, you could've just shot him"

"What!? I couldn't have just _shot_ him! I'm the Joker! I have to add a special _flair_ to everything, _especially_ when it's to hurt Batman"

The figure sighed "Yes, I've noticed"

Joker smiled widely, taking it as a compliment.

Behind the screen, the figure smirked cruelly "I may call upon you again in the future"

"Don't wait too long, your jobs are fun"

After the figure disappeared Joker cracked up "I can't _wait_ to see Batman's face when he finds his _poor wittle bird_ " He walked out of the building, casually swinging his bloodied crowbar around and whistling with a large smile plastered on his face. He looked up as a light trail of snow started to fall and smirked thinking about what snow would look like if it were red.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _I considered writing a Barbara story for this series, but unfortunately I can't make it work._

 _If I get bored or someone wants me to write about her getting shot, I'll do it. But it won't be a part of this series itself._

 _Also, Miminfifi titled this story (as she does with most, since I'm hopeless. Though a lot of the time, she's no better)_

 _Part 6ix (yes that 6ix is intentional, if you even noticed it looked incorrect) of this series will be posted soon. Probably._


End file.
